


Dirty Laundry

by Introspex



Series: Life Normally, as a Ghoul [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, Gen, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Takizawa being a weird unrepentant creeper, Younger Seidou scorns Present Day Seidou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introspex/pseuds/Introspex
Summary: "He was here to gather her things, things she would need but couldn't retrieve. Yes, someone had to do it. He certainly was not here for an excuse to see her again. Nope. Definitely not here for something to return to her with. He grabbed a handful of clean clothes and shuddered when it released a menagerie of scents. A reason to return to her.Return to her."Takizawa visits Akira's apartment after Amon retrieves Maris Stella. Loose sequel to "This Time," and part of a canon-compliant series.
Relationships: Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou
Series: Life Normally, as a Ghoul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909117
Kudos: 11





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> This was all funzies, and is basically just a weird little aperitif to the far juicier "A Dream Under Cover of Night."

Takizawa observed her apartment from the outside. It was undisturbed- aside from the damage done by Amon to her balcony door. Undisturbed, at least, by the CCG. No one has made a crime scene of her home yet, and no one has taken advantage of the newly smashed entryway to raid it.

As he stepped onto her balcony and through the sliding doors, he scoffed at the messy work Amon had made of the glass. Ghoulhood has brought out the larger man’s oafishness. Not that Takizawa would have done a better job, but the nature of it is not that he can’t control his own bumbling body-

-he just doesn’t give a damn.

Why was he here again? He’s already forgotten. He followed his nose these days, both literally and figuratively. Something brought him here, and he didn't question it. He glanced around before closing his eyes and inhaling. Exhaling through his mouth allowed the breath to roll over his tongue, granting him the full gamut of scent and taste that creates flavor: the traces of old cooking, fresh scents of lemon (cleaning products?). Ah, lavender (fresh laundry)? He followed it to the small alcove that served as her laundry room. There were still clean clothes in the dryer.

He was here to gather her things, things she would need but couldn't retrieve. Yes, someone had to do it. He certainly was not here for an excuse to see her again. Nope. Definitely not here for something to return to her with. He snatched a handful of clean clothes and shuddered when it released a menagerie of scents. A reason to return to her.

Return to her.

He grunted at the familiar warmth in his belly, and instinctively buried his face into the clothes. _It still held traces of the scent of her skin and hair_. He nudged his nose in further, hunting for more, before realizing how silly he was being! He laughed at himself, _if it’s her scent I’m after, then dirty laundry is where the party's at_.

He dropped the clean pile to the floor and stalked into her bedroom, easily sniffing out her hamper. In another life, he would have been ashamed, but in this new life- free from the scrutiny of anyone important because there no longer _was_ anyone important- he could break into the home of a woman and sniff her underthings and invade her privacy and oh, geez, maybe he did feel a bit like a creep.

Nonetheless he dove head-first into the dirty hamper, groans of delight muffled in her clothing, hands curling and uncurling the various fabrics. His weight tipped the basket, spilling both the ghoul and the garments across the floor. _Even the carpet smells of her,_ he pondered.

At this point he was drunk on something he couldn't identify, and marched to her bed dragging a night gown behind him like a child with an old teddy bear. _This is where she sleeps_ , he thought, and the memory of her slumbering form played behind his eyelids. The scent of her sheets only served to make the memory of a slumbering Mado more vivid.

Takizawa tangled himself in her bedding, nuzzling her pillow, sighing, sighing, and each sigh brought more pleasant feelings. More pleasant feelings than he has felt in a long time.

Return to her.

He shouldn't have left. But how could he have stayed? How _could_ he have stayed, what with his body storming so disobediently? What would he have done?

 _What would_ she _have done?_ he thought with a shudder. _What on earth did she want from him?_

He needs to see her again. He needs to see her, looking up at him so, so expectantly.

Seidou whined, curling in on himself, wriggling out of his robes to separate himself from his own scent, and immerse himself more deeply in hers. Maybe... He could have just laid down with her. Crawled under the sheets with her, held her sleeping form instead of observing her from afar. He would be with her, _like this_ , he thought as he clutched at the pillows, squeezing them into a whole-body embrace.

His toes curled.

_Her slow breathing, her honeysuckle warm scent, her breath mingling with his..._

His mouth watered and he bit (gently!) at the pillow. _I can be gentle._

His head swam as he writhed in her sheets, such sweet, warm feelings echoing inside him! These sensations are old, so very old, but somehow new! So new! Intensifying with every breath and he didn’t want it to stop and just- warmer, warmer still with every detail he recalled until he was wound so tightly-

_No, nono!_

\- he snapped like a rubber band. Startling himself with his own shriek, his breaths were a series of short yips which lowered in volume until he was left boneless and dizzy, eyes screwed shut. His entire face tingled. How peculiar…

But...

He shifted to examine a conspicuous wetness in his trousers.

 _Oh_ , he scoffed, _so that’s what was happening_. No wonder the feeling was familiar. It had been so long since he experienced that sensation under pleasant circumstances.

His own voice scolded him, 'Do you have any idea the inappropriateness of your actions? Have you no shame? No self respect?'

But Takizawa shooed the voice away, hopping up on wobbly legs to pack the things Akira might need. Just once more. He would see her just once more, in a week's time, to deliver her belongings before leaving her behind, along with any traces of his human life.

It's the least he can do after what she did for him.


End file.
